The present invention relates to a portable and removable alarm system for an outboard motor.
More particularly, the alarm system of the present invention is mounted between the clamps of an outboard motor and the transom of a boat.
A common type of pleasure boating provides outboard motors attached to the transom for propelling the boat through the water. Such motors are typically clamped to the transom of the boat and may readily be removed from the boat for storage, cleaning, and repair. However, the outboard motors are frequently left upon the boats for long periods of time when not in use. Such unattended outboard motors have proven to be the target of thieves.
In the past, a variety of alarm systems were known, such as providing a chain and lock system in which a chain was used to lock the motor to the boat. Since chains can be rapidly and quietly sawed, such a system has not prevented such thefts from taking place. In addition, such a system was useless in giving an indication that, during use, the clamps of the outboard motor were coming loose.
U.S. Pat. 3,696,371 discloses an outboard motor theft alarm system which includes a switch actuated by the motor clamp of the outboard motor. The switch is preferably mounted in the transom of the boat so that it is held in its open position by the outboard motor clamps. When the motor clamps are loosened a sufficient amount, the switch moves to its closed position and an electrical circuit is completed. The switch is connected to an alarm such as a boat horn or separate alarm system. Such an alarm system will not adequately detect loose clamps and suffers from the unreliability associated with mechanical components. The system may also be defeated by interrupting the electrical system unless additional shielding is provided. Further, such a hard-wired system is not readily mounted and removable as an integral unit.